The day he changed
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: It's about the day Jet lost his parents to the fire nation and why he is the way he is kinda sad, R & R


Summary: Since everyone nowadays is getting in on all the Avatar craze I might as well write a story as well and it's about the under appreciated character Jet! Hey, wait don't throw those tomatoes at me! This is about that day when he lost his parents and why he's the way he is. It's a bit sad.

Disclaimer: If I owned ATLA Jet would have been in more than one episode, come on! You can't just drop off a character like him for no reason.

The frightened young boy with tears in his eyes looked at his slaughtered parents and the rest of the village. The Fire Nation had attacked even though they had promised not to harm the Earth village but they had attacked wiping them out. The village fought back but there were only three benders in the entire village and they were killed.

The boy was hidden in his parent's basement and was told to be brave while his parents joined in the fighting. After a horrible hour of hearing screams of death and horror the boy heard silence and decided to go outside.

He quickly regretted that decision.

All around him were bodies, both Fire Nation and of the Village but more villagers than anything use. He then cried out as he saw dismembered body parts and one thing that caused him to throw up.

His father's severed head was on a pike planted in the ground in the center of the village. The boy threw up repeatedly losing everything in his stomach at the awful sight of his father who he loved dearly. A pyre was underneath it and flames licked at the pike.

He soon found his mother's body scorched and burned to a crisp along with the villagers, her once brown hair was now black and ash yet her face though burned carried on it defiance and determination, the entire village had died fighting.

There was a sound of ostrich horses's whinnying and he turned around and saw two firebenders looking at him. One was full of mockingness leering at the boy, while the other who was older looked at him with pity shown in his face. "Well, Iroh here's another child that needs to be taken care of," The first one prepared a line of fire at the child who stood there paralyzed in fear.

But the older one's hand grasped his. "That's enough Zhao the village has been decimated although it's a decision that I regretted making let us go, this child has seen enough carnage inflicted upon him this day." "You fool, you're too soft, but your right this child should tell others that instead of throwing their lives away they should bow down to us unless they want to be scorched like the boy's mother."

With that he galloped away through the burned village. The other one gazed at the child with pity and looked at the village in sorrow and then left as well.

The child collapsed to the ground and sobbed uncontrolled tears flowing out of his eyes as everything he loved, all the people that mattered to him were now dead. He then feel asleep in exhaustion from his sorrow and sadness.

The next day the boy gathered managed to find some shovels and although it was grueling work for an eight year old managed to dig two graves. He gathered the remains of his parents including his father's head and buried them. With the pain still hurting he got some food that was still good and placed it in a basket. Looking over the village one last time he felt something come over him, his eyes became glistened with hatred, rage burned in his stomach, it was strange, the desire to destroy everyone who did this to him who took his life, his village, and his parents away from him. He promised that day to get revenge on all of them vowing to kill any fire nation who he came across.

That day was the day Jet became twisted and black entered his once cheerful heart, and that is how he came to be.

A/N: Alright now that you're done reading review this story while I go towel off all the tomatoes that was thrown at me by those jerks who hate Jet. This is just to give you something to think about Jet.


End file.
